


Dawn

by FlyingKiki



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Smutgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: Raven had no qualms waking up at the crack of dawn by familiar fingers sliding teasingly over the swell of her breasts.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Smutgiving!  
> Thank you @xaphrin for planting the smutgiving seed!

Raven woke up to the feather light touch of fingertips dancing underneath the swell of her breasts. The hand fanned out right below her breasts and slid across her chest. She felt a familiar solid naked body push against her back and pull her closer. Raven sighed softly as fingers traced unknown patterns just below the swell of her breast.

Purple eyes fluttered open when she felt a kiss on her shoulder and a fingertip teasingly slide up and down the underside of her right breast. She arched into the body behind her and sent him a sleepy smile.

“Good morning,” she whispered. It was barely morning, the sky was still dark outside but their daily routines had them up before the break of dawn.

“Hey,” amused blue eyes looked down at Raven. He was laying on his side, head propped up on his right hand while his other hand continued with their subtle ministrations across her chest.

Raven sighed and shifted, laying down on her back and presenting her nakedness to him. She watched amused as hooded blue eyes drifted to her chest and fingertips again slipped absently over her breasts. It was a delicious feeling and she felt his desire gently push against hers. A fingertip brushed against her nipple and she looked up. “Enjoying yourself?”

Long black hair fell into sleepy, hooded eyes and a grin spread across his face. “Just a bit.” His fingertip traced the pebbled nipple and he felt Raven hum. “Are you?”

Desire pooled in her belly and she felt his own want push hungrily against her. Sighing softly, she sent him a crooked smile. “Just a bit.”

He shifted closer to her, laying down next her and pressing himself closer to the delicious curves of her body. He sighed softly at the contact and his hand stilled at her sternum. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he felt her hips shift and a heat emanate from her body. He smiled. “We need to change that, don’t we?”

Before she could respond, his hand promptly slid down her stomach and easily slid over her hot core. Purple eyes slid close at the familiar contact and her legs spread wide in invitation as his fingers slid over the warm seam of her lips.

“Oh!” Raven arched her back, her hips bucked, and she felt a finger brush against her core. She moaned and spread her legs more as the finger slipped into her hot, wet core. He pumped his finger into her, curling it ever so lightly to hit just the right spot.

“Tim!”

A second finger slipped in and she felt Tim kiss her hotly against her neck. Teeth brushing against her skin and she felt like her body was burning. She could hear the wet sounds of Tim’s fingers pumping into her and it made her even more wet. She bucked against his hand, desperately wanting more.

“Yes!” she keened when his thumb brushed and pressed against her clit. He curled his fingers and pressed against _that_ spot that pushed her so close to seeing stars. Raven moaned and she heard Tim’s own soft whispers against her neck. Craning her neck, she saw that Tim was watching her and her expressions. Catching his hooded gaze, Raven bucked against his fingers and her mouth dropped open.

“Please.”

A low groan escaped Tim lips and he pulled his hand away from her dripping core. Rolling on top of her, a pressure he knew she particularly liked, he pressed her into the mattress and kissed her soundly on the lips. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and her hands slide up his back. His throbbing cock pressed up against her inner thigh and he could feel her hot, wet core against him.

After one final swipe of his tongue against her own and a nip on her bottom lips, Raven groaned as Tim pulled away. She had her eyes barely open when they fluttered close again at the delicious sensation of Tim’s cock filling her to the hilt. The movement was slow and she felt so incredibly full. She clenched around him and they both moaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Tim breathed against her neck. He was pressed against her, caging her body in between his forearms.

“Yes.” Purple eyes closed shut as Tim began to move, filling her completely each time. She met each thrust eagerly, a deep hunger in her core demanding to be satiated. She arched her back and groaned and Tim fucked her.

Raven moaned when Tim pushed her right leg wide open and his hips slapped against hers. The wet sound of their bodies meeting in frantic thrusts had Raven moaning for more. She felt her body burn, alive with deep desire. She felt Tim’s desire lap against her own emotions and she groaned in pleasure.

His thrust grew faster and more frantic. Tim moaned loudly when Raven’s hips pushed themselves more against his. Adjusting his position, he came to his knees and nudged her legs wider apart. Tim groaned as he filled her to the hilt again, his cock enveloped tightly in her hot heat. He felt her contract around him and he knew she was close. His own release was just tittering on the edge, ready to break. Groaning, Tim looked down at Raven and felt nothing but hot desire as he watched Raven writher below him. Tightening his hold on her hips, his thrusts became more frantic and he groaned and pistoned into her. He watched as her breasts bounced wildly at each thrust. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, and Raven moaned wantonly. He felt his release pool low in his abdomen, ready for release.

“Tim – I, oh,” Raven arched up from their bed.

“Yes!” Tim pitched forward, pressed his entire body against hers and pushed her into their bed. Her thighs wrapped around his waist and she met his every frantic thrust.

Raven felt like she saw light explode behind her eyes as hot heat rush through her body and she felt herself come. She keened softly and felt Tim’s cock thrust into her as he approached his own release. She met his thrusts and moaned softly when after a few more frantic strokes he came inside of her.

Tim groaned and collapsed on top of her. Warm, sweaty arms encircled his upper body and they just lay there, catching their breath and slowly getting down from their high. Tim tenderly kissed her sweaty forehead.

“I love you.” whispered Tim, lips against her forehead.

Raven sighed, hands tightening around his back. “I love you.” She whispered into his neck.

As the first signs of dawn broke through the morning darkness, Tim rolled off of Raven and pulled himself out of her core. The sensation made Raven shudder at the loss of feeling him in her. Tim rolled on his back and gently gathered Raven in his arms. Stroking her back tenderly, he pressed another kiss on her lips.

“Enjoyed yourself?” he whispered hoarsely. A smile played on his lips.

Raven offered him a crooked smile. “Who would have thought that sweet, innocent Tim Drake could be so insatiable?” she mumbled and tapped his chest teasingly.

Tim chuckled deeply in his chest. He ran his hand up and down her naked back and kissed her forehead. Leaning close, he offered her a wicked grin. “Give me a moment and we can go again.” Tim squeezed her hip meaningfully.

Raven hummed thoughtfully. “Really?” She pushed herself up, leaning over him and pressing both hands into his chest. Purple eyes shined brightly in the early morning light of dawn and she stared down at him with a familiar glint in her eyes. She swung her leg over his hip, hot core pressing into his member teasingly, and she straddled him.

She felt Tim inhale sharply and jerk up involuntarily at the contact of her hips against his own. Rough hands tightened around her hips and she hummed softly. Grinning teasingly at the wide eyed Tim, she ran her hands from his stomach up to his chest and pressed her upper body against his. Trailing her fingers into his long hair, she offered him a hot, languid kiss that woke his body again.

Raven pulled back, eyes hooded and smile teasing, as she pulled her chest back and trailed her hands down his chest again. She sat up, ground herself at his awake cock, and sent him a lustful gaze.

Fingers tightened on her hips and soft orange light bathed her, giving her curves a soft orange glow. Tim jerked up as her wet core ground into his hips. Raven smiled.

“Let me take care of you now.”


End file.
